


Toni Stark (5'10", Blood on Skin)

by vassalady



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's on her period, and Steve is feeling creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toni Stark (5'10", Blood on Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly sappy and fluffy Steve/Toni fic. Based in no particular Marvel universe

When Steve looked up, Toni couldn't suppress her giggle.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, still giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She burst into peals of laughter. "It's like that time Hulk socked you in the face."  
  
Steve picked up the damp towel next to him on the bed and wiped the blood off. "Fine. That's the last time I eat you out," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Toni said. She put on he most conciliatory expression, with hopefully a dash of sexy and enticing. "Please, can we continue?"  
  
Steve's eyes ran over her for a moment before he grinned. "Alright, but I have an idea."  
  
"Oo, I like when you have ideas." She wiggled her hips.  
  
Steve reached down and pressed against her. She pushed back as his fingers rubbed over her. "I'm liking this so far," she said. "But what happens next?"  
  
"I'm just getting started."  
  
She felt his fingers move lower and dip into her. A second later, he pulled them out, and they were covered in slick blood. Toni watched, intrigued, as he brought them to her stomach. Then he began to draw.  
  
"Steve, that tickles." She shied away from his touch.  
  
He stroked her thigh with his free hand and said, "Sh, just relax, or I'll make a mistake and have to start over." He leaned up and kissed her gently. "Trust me."  
  
She smiled at him. "I do, baby. But maybe you could brush your teeth?" She swiped her tongue across her lip, wiping away a smear of blood.  
  
"It's no different than after a fight."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your cut lip is different than my purged bodily fluids."  
  
Steve mimicked her expression. "I think there's something flawed there. You don't seem to mind my-"  
  
"Shut up, Steve." She pulled his head down for another kiss. "Yours are voluntary."  
  
"I don't mind either way." He kissed her for a long while before coating his fingers with more of her blood. Toni closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Steve's fingers ghosting over her body, doing loops and curly cues in an erotic dance. Each time he went for more blood, he languidly rubbed her, and she resisted the urge to move against him. She didn't want to ruin Steve's work.  
  
"Open you eyes, honey," Steve said.  
  
Toni opened them to Steve's smiling face.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
She looked down her body. The lines covered her from her thighs, over her belly, around her breasts, and onto her arms. The pattern radiated out from her arc reactor, the glowing blue transforming the red of the blood into a gradated palette.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said.   
  
He kissed her lips. "I have a lovely canvas. Wait here a moment." He wiped his hands and left the bed. He returned with a camera.  
  
"This is starting to feel a little Titanic," Toni remarked as Steve took his photos.  
  
"So long as you know I‘m not drowning for you when you can fly."  
  
"Those aren't going to end up online, are they? Because the last thing I need is to be the poster girl for some type of superhero avant-garde art."  
  
"My private collection only, darling."  
  
"Good." Then she moved, reaching up to grab Steve's arm. "Now I think you should come help me. Because I've waited long enough."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
As Steve moved in and out of her, one hand still too gently working on her, she felt the blood design flake off where their bodies met.  
  
Toni loved Steve and his art, and it was as they both moved toward orgasm that she decided she loved being his art best of all.


End file.
